


Love, Pidge

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: When the whole school gets an update on HateRate.com , the schools gossip page, Katie quickly decides they need to get their shit together and email Pink, or at least attempt to..A Love, Simon au that I've been dying to write but I just forced myself to because I'm tired of seeing only Klance for it..Small note, Pidge/Katie is genderfluid, as not to confuse.Also incredibly slow updates due to the fact that I don't want to fuck ANYTHING up.





	Love, Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit this once I finally get on my computer, and add better tags besides what little there are. I do apologize for making so much angst, though, for Katie, at least. 
> 
> I will switch up pronouns for them in chapter two, when they're in public, mostly since they can't really be open about being genderfluid with everyone.

Katie stared at the screen, skimming over the words for what must have been the hundredth time in the past second. Hunks words faded in the background, words nothing but noise. 

 

“Ah, fuck. Hunk, I'll call you back. Bebe just took a dump on the carpet.” With that, they hung up, throwing their hair in a bun. They could only stare at the words in silence, hands hovering over the keyboard, pressing at the air over the keys instead of actually typing. They silently looked at the words, just attempting to form a thought. 

 

Katie clicked their email, giving themselves no time to think as they created a new email, frowning. All they could do was type out,

 

_ Dear Pink,  _

 

_ I'm average. I have a group of friends, all of which I've only known since school started. But I can talk to them like its nothing, like I've known them my whole life.  _

 

_ I have a moderate small family that lives here. After we moved just before school started, our whole family shunned us. But that's not the point, they were pricks anyway.  _

 

_ I guess my two cousins sort of picked up on my huge ass secret and told my aunt. Who probably told everyone else… who probably told our whole town… who probably all hate us now.  _

 

_ But damn do I have a huge ass secret.  _

 

_ Sincerely, Pidge _

 

They stared at the messages, frowning. They retyped it, retyped, and retyped, revised, and fixed it so they seemed normal, like they hadn't immigrated from Italy just days before school began. Katie remembered walking into school with a black eye, a bandage around their left forearm, and one around their stomach, over one of their surgeries, having been the only reason they moved. 

 

They had been at a council meeting, one that consisted of their closer friends. It was a secret haven for anyone who didn't have the balls to come out to their family, to show there were others. They remembered Jensen Tena, an American transfer, running in and throwing something in. They didn't recall blacking out until they woke up in the hospital sobbing in pain. When their mother asked why they were at the meeting, Katie had said they were meeting for a group project, a during school study hall sort of thing. Only the secretly gay kids knew what it was, no one could say they were lying. Everyone had already discussed what the go to backup plan would be the second week after Katie had organized the club with their best friend. 

 

They moved the second Katie heard about their best friend's funeral, unable to move from their spot in their room as the words were said. Matt packed their room for them, not questioning when they laid in bed for days. Katie was on bed rest, after all. 


End file.
